El Mayor Tesoro de Stanley Pines
by Diaryforadreamer
Summary: Stanley Pines había logrado enriquecerse gracias a su ingenio y las múltiples atracciones que servían de trampa para turistas. Pero él sabía que su tesoro más valioso no se encontraba a la venta en su tienda, sino en la habitación que había un par de pisos más arriba. (Mini-fic)


**Disclaimer: Gravity Falls y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Todo ello es propiedad de Alex Hirsch. Esta historia la escribo con el único fin de entretener.**

 **A/N: Bueno, aquí estamos. Este es el primer fanfiction que me he decidido a publicar. Un poco sencillito pero bueno… por algo se empieza. ¿Por qué Gravity Falls? Pues hace poco empecé la serie y, como era de esperar, acabé enamorándome de ella y de sus personajes. Y lo cierto es que Stanley me parece un gran personaje. Me encanta como, a pesar de mostrarse por fuera como un viejo egoísta al que sólo le interesa el dinero, en el fondo adora a su familia y daría su vida por ellos sin pensarlo. Y eso es precisamente lo que vengo a reflejar aquí, una pequeña radiografía de sus sentimientos.**

 **Por cierto, Bamboleos es el nombre que le han puesto a Waddles/Pato aquí en España.**

 **Advertencia: Este fanfic contiene spoilers de la segunda temporada y del episodio "Historia de dos Stan"**

 **Sin nada más que decir, ¡A leer!**

* * *

 **El mayor tesoro de Stanley Pines**

La noche ya había caído sobre el concurrido pueblo de Gravity Falls, y el dueño de la que era, posiblemente, la parada más frecuentada del lugar: Stanley Pines, acababa de dar por concluida una nueva jornada laboral en la Cabaña del Misterio.

Wendy y Soos hacía ya un par de horas que se habían marchado a casa. El aparcamiento que rodeaba al edificio se encontraba completamente vacío y no había indicios de actividad alguna más allá de los canturreos de las cigarras; lo único que llenaba el silencio nocturno que imperaba en aquella zona en medio del bosque. Aquel era el momento más idóneo del día; cuando cesaba el bullicio y se encontraba completamente solo, para poder escabullirse por las escaleras al sótano, bien camufladas bajo la máquina expendedora, y continuar así trabajando en aquel proyecto que ya tenía acumulados ciertos añitos; treinta para ser exactos.

No obstante, antes decidió dirigirse al piso superior para comprobar si sus sobrino-nietos estaban ya dormidos. A hurtadillas y procurando hacer el menor ruido posible (al fin y al cabo, la cabaña era antigua y el suelo crujía con el más mínimo movimiento) se asomó, cual ladrón a punto de dar su próximo golpe, a la habitación a través de la puerta entreabierta. La oscuridad, la calma nocturna y un par de respiraciones pausadas que parecían sincronizarse, le confirmaron que, tanto Dipper como Mabel, se habían quedado sopa.

Aquella debería haber sido su señal para continuar trabajando en sus otros quehaceres; sin embargo, permaneció pegado al marco de la puerta, observando silenciosamente los pacíficos rostros de los niños. Dipper se hallaba aferrado al diario número 3, del cual parecía no querer separarse nunca, mientras Mabel abrazaba a Bamboleos, aquel cerdito que había ganado en la feria al que bajo ningún pretexto le dejaba sacar al jardín, que roncaba plácidamente a su lado.

"Es un miembro más de la familia" le había dicho múltiples veces aferrándose con fuerza al animalillo, "y a la familia no se la puede atar a una estaca".

Sin poder evitarlo, sonrió. Los adoraba. Puede que no fuese el tío abuelo más simpático del mundo y que mostrar afecto públicamente no fuera precisamente su fuerte. Pero eso no cambiaba, nada en absoluto, lo que albergaba en su interior. Aquellos niños eran la alegría de su corazón y, aunque por fuera se mostrase como un viejo bromista un tanto cascarrabias, en su fuero interno los amaba como a los hijos que nunca había tenido. Estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por ellos si era necesario y, en cierto modo, eso era lo que hacía. Cada día.

Pensó en ellos por separado. Mabel era tan despierta y alegre como lo había sido él cuando tenía su edad. Su actitud dicharachera, su extrovertida personalidad, su espontaneidad y su maravilloso optimismo siempre conseguían iluminarle las mañanas y animarle el día. Era cierto que, en ocasiones, podía llegar a resultar un poco latosa y que se enamoraba a primera vista demasiado a menudo, pero su dulzura y su capacidad para ver la bondad en cada ser viviente le llegaban hasta lo más hondo. Aquella chiquilla confiaba ciega e incondicionalmente en él, lo que consideraba mucho más de lo que se merecía. Pero también era verdad que aquellos ojazos carentes de maldad y su enorme vitalidad siempre le animaban a sacar lo mejor de sí mismo. Aunque sólo fuera por escucharla reír. Dipper era, por otro lado un tanto más diferente. Con esa mente tan avispada que nunca parecía poder estarse quieta, le recordaba inevitablemente a Ford. El parecido era innegable. Su capacidad intelectual, su afán por saber más, el hambre de aventuras y misterio… todo ello eran virtudes que compartía en común con su hermano. Y si bien podían llegar a tener roces entre ellos (a veces era un poco duro de más con él, todo hay que decirlo), Stan se sentía increíblemente orgulloso de él. Siempre dispuesto a auto-sacrificarse por los demás y a ayudar a todo aquel que lo necesitará, incluso aunque no lo merecieran, ese chico brillaba con luz propia por sus acciones, libres de segundas intenciones.

Era muy curioso, como a pesar de ser tan diferentes los dos hermanos se querían tantísimo. A veces se quedaba observándolos desde el porche, y al verlos jugar casi podía ver un reflejo de lo que Ford y él habían sido… hacía ya muchos años. Reprimió una lágrima al pensar en su hermano gemelo… y en cómo se habían truncado las cosas entre ellos la última vez que se vieron. Era por ello que se había pasado todas las noches desde hacía treinta años trabajando en la reparación de ese viejo portal. No sabía si funcionaría ¿Qué garantías tenía de que saldría bien? Pero debía intentarlo. Tenía que encontrar a su hermano… y hacer las paces con él, decirle lo mucho que lo había echado de menos, explicarle que nunca había sido su intención que las cosas acabarán tan mal entre ellos. Y sobre todo… necesitaba hablarle de sus sobrinos, ¿Cómo reaccionaría cuando se enterase de que tenía una familia? ¿Le haría la misma ilusión que le había hecho a él cuando se enteró de que los pequeños existían o… simplemente le traería sin cuidado? Ford siempre había estado muy entregado a sus indagaciones, pero quizás la presencia de Dipper y Mabel pudiera cambiarlo todo.

Mientras se dirigía escaleras abajo para seguir trabajando en el portal, comenzó a pensar en lo que pasaría cuando volvieran a verse. Stan no era imbécil, sabía que, en el hipotético caso de que por fin lograran reencontrarse, Ford no querría saber nada de él. No cabía duda de que le seguía guardando rencor por lo que pasó… y, aun así, había una pequeña, mas persistente, parte de él que guardaba la esperanza de que… pudieran solucionar sus conflictos. Le gustaba pensar que quizás, y sólo quizás, podrían llegar a formar una familia… los cuatro (¡Vale! ¡Cinco, contando con Soos!). Estaba seguro de que a sus sobrinos les encantaría conocerlo, sobre todo a Dipper, a quien casi podía ver saltando de ilusión mientras le preguntaba por sus diarios. Después… podrían terminar de pasar el resto del verano, juntos, divirtiéndose como en los viejos tiempos y viendo a los chicos crecer e incluso, si se mostraba muy optimista, podrían hacer el viaje que siempre habían planeado desde niños. Tal vez.

Ahora que había encontrado los tres diarios, nada le impedía terminar de arreglar el portal. No obstante, temía por Dipper y Mabel. No era cuestión de que sus padres le hubieran confiado su cuidado, sino el hecho de que, si les pasase algo por culpa de sus actividades, las cuales en su conjunto constituían una auténtica bomba de relojería, no se lo perdonaría en la vida. Continuó trabajando hasta que empezó a sentir como los párpados le pesaban cada vez más. Y cuando se fue a dormir seguía inquieto; la imagen de los niños jugando y riendo le pesaba sobre su conciencia como una plancha de acero. Ellos eran lo que más quería en este mundo, ellos eran su mayor tesoro… y no iba a permitir que les ocurriese nada malo.

 _FIN_

* * *

 **¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Horrible? ¿Peor?**

 **Todo review o crítica es más que bien recibido.**


End file.
